


A Night At the Movies

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night when Billy and Teddy go to the movies, and one night when they stay in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night At the Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bebopbeats](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bebopbeats).



"Just relax.  It'll be fun."

 

Billy looked from the crowd in front of the movie theater to Teddy.  He was seriously starting to doubt his boyfriend's sanity.  "They're calling for virgins," he pointed out.

 

"That means people who haven't seen it in the theater before.  Like you."  Teddy shifted his grocery bag to one side and took Billy's arm.  "C'mon.  Time for you to be branded." 

 

The blond shapeshifter pulled Billy along, stopping in front of a tubby girl wearing too much make-up and weilding a tube of bright red lipstick like a sword.  "Ted!  I was starting to think you'd fallen off the face of the earth!" she said, getting on her tip toes and planting a kiss on Teddy's cheek, leaving behind a smudge of dark purple lipstick.

 

"I brought you a virgin to brand."  Teddy said, gently pushing Billy forward.  "Kat, this is Billy.  Billy, Kat."

 

"Aww, he's cute!  Can I keep him?"

 

"Sorry, he's mine."  Teddy said with a chuckle.

 

Kat sighed dramatically and raised the lipstick, slashing a scarlet V across Billy's forehead, though the boy tried to jerk away.  "Try to relax, darlin'.  I don't bite unless you ask me too."  She gave him a small, sweet smile and planted a kiss on his cheek.  "There, all done.  Are you sure I can't talk you into trading him?"

 

Teddy slipped an arm around Billy's shoulders and shook his head.  "No chance in hell.  I'll see you later, 'kay?"

 

The girl nodded and gave a little wave before turning to pounce on a gaggle of teenage girls.

 

"That was strange."  Billy said.

 

"It's all part of the ritual.  C'mon, lets get our seats before the back row fills up."


	2. Attack of the Zombies

Teddy picked through the pile of DVDs, glancing at Billy.  "And your parents actually let you watch these?"

 

"Mom says that socio-political satire is good for me."

 

" _Return of the Living Dead III_ has socio-political satire?"

 

"I think she was thinking of the Romero trillogy.  _Return_   is just funny."

 

"So, what do we start with?"

 

"What else?  _Night of the Living Dead_.  Pop it in, and I'll get the popcorn."  Billy flashed him a smile like heat lightning before disappearing into the kitchen, returning with a bowl of popcorn that could only be described as 'ginormous' just as Teddy got the movie started.  The amiable blond sprawled on the couch while Billy curled up next to him, cheerfully devouring handfull after handfull of buttery popcorn.

 

For a while, the two teenagers were quiet, enjoying the classic horror movie as Teddy's arm crept around Billy's waist.  A sly grin crawled across Billy's face as the sheriff talked about them being 'dead... all messed up'.  The boy turned buttery lips on Teddy's ear.  "Braaains...." he groaned, nibbling the lobe.  Teddy chuckled softly, pulling Billy closer.

 

"I'm pretty sure Mom said I shouldn't make out with the undead."

 

"Braaaaaaaaains...." Billy's lips moved over Teddy's neck, leaving a greasy trail in hid wake.

 

Teddy rolled his eyes.  "Well," he said, "it's a good thing I know how to deal with the undead."  He snaked his hands under Billy's shirt, running them lightly over the dark haired boy's ribs... before he began to tickle mercilessly.

 

"Brai-ah-ack!  Teddy!"  Billy squealed, trying to escape (though not too hard).  Teddy was relentless, however.  He pinned Billy to the couch, shoving his shirt up to his armpits, and lowered his mouth to Billy's stomach.  He blew a loud, wet raspberry on the sensitive flesh, making Billy squeek as his fingers tangled in Teddy's pale hair.

 

Teddy nuzzled Billy's stomach, planting little kisses on the pale skin.  A wicked idea crept into his mind and lodged there, making itself very much at home.  "Brains." he mumbled into Billy's belly button, then headed steadily south.

 

After all, everyone knows where teenage boys actually keep their brains.


End file.
